Silhouettes
by Bastrillian
Summary: Years after the Class Black of AnR, a new set of girl have come Myojo Academy for a new Class Black. And don't worry, the old students will be in this as well...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I'm back with this new Fanfic. This brings in a bunch of new characters for a new Class Black, but don't worry the old ones will definitely be making appearances. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my new story. Also The poll is on my profile page and you have three different choices of who you think my fav AnR student is, so have fun guessing!

A dark green haired girl waked down the sidewalk while she rested her hands in her skirt's wore a white button up shirt along with a light blue tie. A black bag was strapped over her shoulder contain clothes and school supplies along with some assorted knives and kunai.

She took her phone from her pocket and examined it. She had one new text. She saw who it was and smiled slightly as she opened it. She read the message as she walked.

"Dear Hiyuka, I hope you made it to Myojo safety. I'm proud of you. Next time you go to a prestigious boarding school, please try to act the least bit excited. Especially when it's for something like Class Black. Anyway do your best, even though you probably need only half of that to get the job done. And remember, if any of those girls try to kill the target before you or try to hurt you, don't think twice about killing their sorry ass. Love, Fujiro. P. S. Try to enjoy yourself for once."

Hiyuka smiled. Having Fujiro as a guardian was definitely interesting. She was a lot of fun to be around and Hiyuka loved living with her, though it could be troublesome sometimes. She was about to send a reply when she felt someone push on her. She fell to the ground, but caught herself in the push-up position.

"Watch it." she said getting up and dusting her skirt off. When she turned around she saw a black haired girl sitting on the ground rubbing her head,

"S-Sorry.." she said blushing from embarrassment. "I-I didn't mean to. S-Some guys pushed me." she said standing up.

Hiyuka saw some guys smirking as they walked away. She store them down until they stopped and left. Then she turned to the girl, who smiled at her.

"Th-Thank you." she said gratefully. "I-I'm Nekoami. Nekoami Hakune. B-But my friends call me Neko. N-Nice to meet you."

Hiyuka handed her her bag. "Next time be more careful."

Nekoami nodded. "Y-Yes!" As Hiyuka walked away, Nekoami started to follow her. "S-So are you going to Myojo Academy?"

"Yes." answered Hiyka, not turning around.

"B-But I noticed you're not wearing the Myojo uniform. I-Is there something else you're doing here?" Hiyuka froze. She knew she couldn't tell anyone she was in Class Black without the risk of getting expelled before it began.

Nekoami saw this and smiled. "D-Don't worry. I-I'm in Class Black too."

Hiyuka turned around. "How did you know?" she asked extremely surprised.

"Wh-When I mentioned something else was going on at Myojo, I saw you freeze up like you were hiding something. F-From that that I'd guess it could be the only thing Myojo could possibly be hiding. C-Class Black. I-I'm really good at reading people's emotions." she said a smile still on her face. "S-Since we're in the same class together, want to walk together?"

"I don't really care." said Hiyuka turning around.

"A-Alright." said Nekoami happily stepping beside Hiyuka. "O-Oh, and I never got your name."

"It's Hiyuka Tomakaro." replied the green haired girl.

"N-Nice to meet you Hiyuka."

Hiyuka nodded. "You too."

"Onee-chan, wait!" cried a long blue haired girl calling after her sister.

An orange haired girl a little taller than her looked over and smiled. "Tsumi, you don't have to call me that. We're the same age, remember?"

Tsumi blushed. "Sorry, Ikura."

Ikura smiled. "It's ok." she said taking the girl's hand as they boarded a parked bus. They found a seat towards the front. Tsumi sat near the window as Ikura sat next to her, leaning a long metal case between them.

"Why did you have to bring that?" asked Tsumi, a little annoyed.

"Well if Class Black is as hard as the rumors say it is, we need to do everything we can to win. That's why I brought it." she said with a proud smile.

"Fine…" says Tsumi, a nervous tone in her voice. 'If onee-chan brought that, then Class Black must be difficult to win.' All of a sudden she felt someone touch her shoulder. She saw Ikura smiling at her.

"Don't worry. We're going to do fine. We're going to win Class Black no matter what, remember? Till death do us part." She held out her pinky to tsumi, who joined it with hers.

"Till death do us part.' said Tsumi with a weak smile. She looked out the bus' window, resting her elbow on the sill while she laid her head on her hand. "Hopefully it doesn't come to that."

A girl stood alone at a subway station with a guitar case on her back and headphones on her head. Her long pink hair blew as a train pulled in bringing a gust of wind with it. She shielded her face from the wind as the train came to a stop. As people started to come off, something caught her eye. It was a dark blue haired girl sitting by herself on the train. She looked on the younger side and wore a blue sweatshirt and had her hair up in a ponytail. Curious, she got aboard and decided to sit next to her. As she sat down, she saw the girl blush slightly, making her do the same. "Hey." said the pink haired girl smiling at her.

"H-Hi…" said the blue haired girl a bit surprised.

"Why are you on the subway all alone?" asked the girl. "Did you get lost on the way to school?"

The other girl shook her head as her cheeks reddened. "N-No! I know exactly where I'm going." She crossed her arms. "And I'm not an elementary schooler."

The pink haired girl blushed in surprise. "Oh, sorry." she smiled with embarrassment. "My bad. I'm Usune Shoniro. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Toshiharo Yohama, but call me Toshi." replied the blue haired girl.

Usune smiled. "Alright, Toshi."

Toshiharo smiled back slightly. "Thanks."

"So where are you headed?" Usune asked.

"Myojo Academy."

Usune blushed. "You're going the too?"

Toshiharo returned the blush. "Y-Yeah."

"What class are you in?" Usune asked curiously.

"Something called Class Black."

Usune froze. "So am I." For some reason, she felt relieved that she was going to be in the same class as the girl.

"Really?" asked Toshiharo, a bit of excitement in her voice.

Usune nodded. "Actually, when we get there, would you want to walk with me?"

This made Toshiharo blush even harder. "S-Sure. I'd love to. I mean, you seem really nice."

Usune blushed as Toshiharo said the last sentence. "Really? Thanks. You seem nice too."

"Thanks." said Toshiharo shyly.

With that they rode the rest of the way in silence, secretly enjoying each other's presence.

As the first bell at Myojo Academy rung, a blonde haired girl ran through a school building trying to find her classroom.

'Crap!' she thought to herself as she ran past student. She turned a corner almost falling caught herself at the last moment. 'Not only is this the first day of school, but I'm also part of Class Black. This isn't going to end well.' Then she ran into the courtyard and found a directory.

When she saw it, she blenched. She had been in the wrong building the whole time. then she noticed the room number for Class Black. She studied the map then sped off in that direction. After a few more minutes of running around she finally found the room. She straightened out her uniform then opened the door. She saw that most of the seats were filled with students and a teacher sat at the desk in the front of the room. She blushed upon realizing she was the last one to arrive. She quickly sat in her seat as the teacher got up.

"Good. Everyones here." said the teacher pushing her glasses up. "I'll be your homeroom teacher." she said with a slight smile. "My name is Shiena Kenmochi, but you can call me Sensei."

AN: Dun Dun DUN! Shiena's here! Well i think that is an excellent way to finish off a first chapter, don't you think? I only showed you a few of the characters taking part in the new Class Black. Don't worry. The next chapter is all roll call! Exciting, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey I'm back! Here's the second chapter, and I hope you really enjoy it. And please, please, PLEASE take the poll. It's on my profile page and whoever guesses right may get a little prize...

Shiena picked up the attendance roster and started looking over the students listed on it. Then she looked at the girls, taking a deep breath. This was the first time Yuri had asked her to be a homeroom teacher, so it was obvious that she was nervous. 'Come on, Shiena.' she thought to herself. 'You've subbed thousands of times before Having a class of your own shouldn't be that difficult to handle.' She looked at the girls, then at the attendance roster. "We'll start of with attendance, beginning with #1 and go in numerical order. So #1, if you could please stand up."

A girl with short black hair stood up and bowed. "Thank you sensei. I'm attendance roster #1, Satomi Aruke. It's nice to meet you all." she said bowing one more time before sitting down.

Next a girl with chocolate brown hair stood up. "I'm #2, Kiko Hatura. Nice to meet you!" she said cheerily. "I have a bit of a little sister complex, but I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Anyway I can't wait to meet you all onee-chans!" she said smiling then sat down.

Nekoami stood up, shaking slightly. "I-I'm Nekoami Kakune." She smiled slightly. "I-I hope we can all become friends someday."

"Nice ponytail." said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a blonde haired girl wearing a long black coat with read along the edges. "I think it looks...cute."

Nekoami immediately blushed, "O-Oh, thank you...um…"

"Kamari. Kamari Osaki. Attendance roster #8." said the blonde haired girl standing up. She pulled down her hood to reveal sapphire blue eyes. "And it's nice to meet you too." she said with a sly smile. Nekoami sat down as Kamari continued with her introduction. "I also have something I feel I should tell you." she said her eyes starting to darken. "I have a thing with blood." She paused for a moment. "It's not my fault, but please try not to bleed. She paused again. "I'm sorry if it makes anyone uncomfortable, but I felt obliged to tell you." She then sat down.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Shiena looked at the roster. "#4, Tsumi Jenoto."

The blue haired girl stood up. "I'm Tsumi Jenoto, and I came here with my onee-chan." she said motioning toward Ikura.

Ikura stood up, bowing slightly. "I'm Ikura Jenoto." said the orange haired girl smiling. "It's very nice to meet you."

"You two are sisters?" asked a voice from the back of the classroom. They turned around to see a red haired girl leaning back in her seat, her hair touching the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Ikura, a bit defensive.

"#6, Maruchi Kamatare. But that doesn't answer my question." She says, crossing her arms. "I mean, you look nothing alike. She has blue hair, you have orange. She has yellow eyes, you have purple. She's at most an A-Cup, You're at least a D-Cup. It just doesn't make sense."

Both girls blushed. Ikura clenched her fists. But before she could say anything, Tsumi spoke up.

She smiled. "Yes, Ikura and I are sisters, and we always will be."

Maruchi shrugged. "Alright…" She glared at Ikura, who glared back as she sat down.

"Next, #7." said Shiena. The room was silent. "#7?"

The girls looked at each other. Then Satomi noticed something. "Could it be her?" she asked, pointing to a white haired girl sleeping at her desk in the back.

"Let's find out." said Maruchi tapping her shoulder. The girl stirred slightly, but showed no signs of waking up. "Come on, wake up." she said shaking the sleeping girl.

"No mamma...I'm not done...let me sleep in…" she mumbled.

Maruchi sighed. "Come on…" she said, this time shaking her violently. After "accidently" hitting her head against the desk, the girl woke up.

"Ow…" said the girl, rubbing her head. "What'd you that for?"

"You were sleeping." replied Maruchi. "I had to wake you up some how."

"Oh, I forgot I was here." the white haired girl said standing up. "I'm #7, Shiro Riechi."

The whole room stared at her. "Y-You mean you're…" Tsumi started.

Shiro nodded, yawning. "I'm the daughter of Sumireko and Banba." she said sitting down and laying her head back in her arms. "I'll tell you more tonight…" Almost instantly she fell back asleep.

The were whispers of excitement around the room, now knowing that the famous daughter of Sumireko and Banba was in their class. Everyone had heard of her, but no one had really seen her. Even Shiena was surprised, not knowing that they had adopted a daughter. She smiled. "Good for them. Now if I can only convince Shiena…" She sighed. "Alright. Let;'s continue" As she read the next game, another surprise appeared. "Mesui Sagae."

A girl with short hair brown hair stood up. "I'm Mesui Sagae, Attendance Roster #9."

"Aren't you Haruki's sister?" asked Maruchi, stating the obvious.

Mesui turns to her and nods. "Yes. Why?"

Maruchi smirks. "Oh nothing…"

Mesui sits down, keeping her eyes on Maruchi.

"Next." Shiena calls. "#10."

A blonde haired girl stood up hurriedly. "I-I'm Kiomi Satoro." She bows. "S-Sorry for being late." she said apologetically. "I haven't been to a big city before and got distracted on the way here. I also have a terrible sense of direction, so please forgive me."

Shiena blushed. She never had a student apologize so much for being late. "I-It's alright."

Kiomi sat down. "Thank you!" she smiled gratefully.

Then Usune stood up. "I'm Usune Shoniro. It's nice to meet you all." she said smiling. "And I hope we can become friends."

As she sat down Hiyuka stood up. "I'm Hiyuka Tomakaro. Attendance Roster #12." She paused. "Don't expect me to help you." she said before sitting down.

"Rude.' Maruchi chimed.

Kamari smirked slightly, keeping her thought to herself.

Then Toshiharo stood up. "I'm #13, Toshiharo Yohama, but call me Toshi. Please." she says with a small smile. She looked at Usune, who smiled at her, making her blush even harder.

Shiena checked the last student of the roster, signifying everyone was present. "Alright. Everyones here." she said setting down the roster. "Now for the dorm assignments." She drew a rough sketch of the dorm rooms. She wrote the students' name next to the dorm rooms. "Satomi you're with Maruchi., Nekoami with Kamari, Tsumi with Mesui, Ikura with Shiro, Kiomi with Hiyuka, Usune with Toshiharo, and Kiko you're by yourself.

"Awww." said kiko crossing her arms. "I wouldn't want to play favorites anyway."

"One more thing." said Shiena. "I'm going to have to assign someone as RA."

After a few moments of silence Satomi stood up. "I would like to, if I may sensei."

Shiena looked around to see if anyone objected. Once she saw no one did she handed the book to Satomi. "Alright. You're the RA. She turned back to the chalk board. "That ends homeroom. Next you'll be shown to your dorms. So please try to stay with your roommates" she said as all the girls got up at once.

AN: Well there you have it. All the characters out on the stage. I'm curious to see who's your favorite so far, I know there's not much to go on, and why. Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

.AN: Hey guys I think you're really going to like this chapter. It's a bit of fluff, but it's really nice. Also don't forget to take the poll and tell me who's your favorite so far. Also if anyone wants to do some drawings for me of these characters I would greatly appreciate it. I'd draw them myself but I'm absolutely terrible

Maruchi laid on her bed, waiting for her roommate to return from her RA duties. Satomi had offered her to come along, but Maruchi declined. She sighed, rolling on her side. She looked out the window to see the sun setting.

Maruchi sat up and stretched. She was fairly excited to be in Class Black. Not only because it was Class Black and she could get a wish for killing the target, but there was a bunch of cute girls in it as well. Of course, she couldn't deny being attracted to some of her classmates, but the girl who peaked her curiosity was her roommate.

She couldn't tell why, but Maruchi knew she was different. She easily more quiet than the others girls. She usually had her head in a book, and whenever she read in their room she usually had a cup of tea within reach. Maruchi hated tea though. She usually prefered something a little stronger.

She sighed. They had already been in the class a few days and had no idea who the target was. And there wasn't an easy way to tell. Even for Maruchi, who loved reading people and messing with them to get a certain reaction, couldn't figure out who it was. They all seemed like fairly capable assassins, each with their own quirks.

All of a sudden the door opened and Satomi walked in.

"Finally, you're back." said Maruchi with a small smile. "I was beginning to get lonely."

Satomi looked at her, surprised. "Really? I thought you would be busy reading your yuri manga."

Maruchi blushed slightly. 'Th-That's none of your business.

Then satoi smiled slightly, setting down the clipboard.

"What's so funny?" asked Maruchi. "I've seen you peeking at them." Satomi blenched. "Don't worry. I'll keep it our little secret. In fact, I'll read them with you if you want." She winked.

Satomi reddened. "N-No, thank you."

Maruchi smirked. "Did you know what they called me in my old school?"

Satomi shook her head. "No."

"They called me The Fox." Maruchi said, stepping towards the black haired girl.

"Why?" asked Satomi curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. I was one of the better assassins at my school. I could be dead silent and excellent at sneaking around. And my hair close to orange." she said, running her hand through her hair. "A bit dark, but beautiful none the less." She turned to Satomi. "I've also had some girls have crushes on me, though I've never gotten a girlfriend.

Satomi looked at Maruchi curiously. "Why?"

Maruchi sat on her roommate's bed. She patted the the bed next to her, signaling she wanted Satomi to sit down next to her.

Satomi stood still, apprehensive about sitting next to her.

Maruchi smiled. "Don't worry. I don't bite."

Satomi cautiously approached Maruchi and sat next to her.

"The reason why I never had a girlfriend was because I was in love with someone else."

"You were?" asked Satomi.

"You know for a smart looking girl you ask a lot of questions."

Satomi blushed. "J-Just answer."

"Back then I had a senpai who I had a huge crush on. I loved her with all my heart." said Maruchi, seeming to lighten up.

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Tokaku Azuma."

Satomi was surprised. "You went to the same school as her?"

Maruchi nodded. She laid down on the bed. "She was obviously a few grades above me, but she was my senpai, though I could get a little too attached. But then she came here and found Haru." Maruchi sighed. "I guess you can't win them all." She put her hands behind her head. "So, what about you?"

Satomi turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Crushes, likes, loves?"

"Oh, I've never had any."

Maruchi sat up. "Really? No one?"

Satomi shook her head. "No, I haven't been alive long."

The red haired girl froze. "What do you mean?"

Satomi blushed, knowing that she has already said too much. "N-Nothing. Nevermind…" Satomi was surprised to feel two hands grab her shoulders.

"Come on, Satomi. You can tell me your secret. I mean, I did tell you mine." said aruchi putting her hands on Satomi's shoulders.

Satomi blushed. "That wasn't much of a secret..."

"Come on." said Maruchi. "We're already roommates."

Satoi sighed, knowing Maruchi wouldn't stop until she told her. "Fine, but don't tell anyone." She took a deep breath. "I was created in a lab about two years ago. I was created to be the ultimate assassin."

"Really?" asked Maruchi, now extremely curious.

Satomi nodded. "Yes. This is my first time outside the lab for more than 24 hours. I was created to feel nothing. No sympathy, no regret, no mercy. I would kill who I was supposed to, then head back and wait until I was need again. The only things they would allow me to do in my freetime was either read or sleep." She paused for a moment. "I just want to be fre."

Maruchi smiled, gently leaning on Satomi. "Is that all?"

Satomi unconsciously leant back into Maruchi. "Yes. I've always wanted to have a normal life, but being under their control they would've killed me if they heard me say something. I just…I just want to feel something, to let me know I'm alive, to let me know I'm human…"

"Is that your wish?" asks Maruchi.

Satomi was now laying on the bed, looking up at Maruchi's face. She suddenly realized that their faces were inches apart. "Y-Yes," she said blushing. "B-But what are you-" She was interrupted by Maruchi's lips touching hers. All of a sudden Satomi felt a tingle throughout her body. She had never felt anything like it before, and she would be lying if she said she didn't dislike it.

The kiss continued for a few seconds until Satomi realized what she was doing. She broke the kiss and got off the bed, her face a crimson color. "Wh-What was that for!?" she asked completely flustered by the kiss.

Maruchi had a small smile on her face, as well as a small blush. "Just a little something. You did say you wanted to feel something, didn't you?"

"Not like that…" Satomi said, embarrassed.

Maruchi laughed slightly. "I was your first kiss, wasn't I?"

"Th-That doesn't matter!" said Satomi, louder than she had hoped. "I-I mean yes, but…"

Maruchi got up and stretched. "Don't worry. It was mine too." she said winking playfully.

"St-Still, that doesn't give you the right to kiss people you've only known for a few days." said Satomi, crossing her arms, the blush still lingering on her face.

'I know." Maruchi admits. "But things change for someone you really like." she said with a small smile.

Satomi's blush returned. "Wh-What are saying?" she asked as she felt something strange come over her.

"What I'm saying," said Maruchi stepping toward Satomi. "Is that I really like you, Satomi." she said with a small smile. "I really, really like you."

Satomi was speechless. She store into Maruchi's golden eyes. Her body was frozen., not knowing what to do. This feeling was completely foreign to her. She snapped out of it as she felt Maruchi's hand on her cheek.

"You asked for a normal life, so i'm going to give you one." said Maruchi, a small hint of pride in her voice.

atomi was completely surprised at what had just happened. She had no idea what to do now. She was extremely flustered. "I-I just need to go…" she said hurriedly as she hurried out of the room.

Maruchi wasn't surprised by Satomi's cold shoulder. She knew she could be straight forward with things she wanted. And she definitely wanted Satomi. "Maruchi, what have you gotten yourself into.' she thought to herself as she laughed a little. 'I think I'm in love with my roommate. How cliche is that?"

AN: Well there's the SatomixMaruchi ship. Kinda opposites, but I think it's pretty cute. Anyway please favorite this story and please leave comments. Also take the please take the poll. And if there are any artists to draw these characters please speak up


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter in this wondrous story. This chapter has more characters than the last. Also please keep on commenting! And it seems like Kamari is the the favorite so far, so I'll let her end this chapter's AN. Btw whoever is voted the favorite will do the ending AN from now on. So if you don't want to hear Kamari do the ending AN from now on, try voting for different students (no offense Kamari!)

Nekoami yawned as she headed to the bath. Kamari was next to her, a small smile on her face. Nekoami looked over and saw this. She blushed slightly.

"So, are you excited for Class Black?" asked Kamari curiously.

"I-I guess so." Nekoami replied shyly. "I-I don't want to kill anyone, if we get our wish…"

Kamari smiled slightly, putting her hand on Nekoami's shoulder. "I understand. Isn't that why we're all here?"

Nekoami nods. "Y-Yes, but I really need to win…"

Kamari looked at Nekoami. Something about her her reminded Kamari her of herself. "Alright. If you really need to win, I'll use my wish as your own if I win."

Nekoami's expression brightened. "R-Really? Y-You'd do that?" Then she paused. "D-Don't you have a wish?"

Kamari paused for a moment. "Yes, but I think yours is better."

Nekoami blushed. "Y-You know, you don't have to if you don't want to. I-I'd feel guilty if I was taking yours away..."

All of a sudden Kamari took both of Nekoami's hands and put them together. "N-No! You can have your wish." she said blushing. "I know mine will come true." she said, mumbling the rest.

Nekoami hugged Kamari, making Kamari blush deeply. "Th-Thank you."

Kamari hugged back. "It's ok." After a few more seconds they pulled away. "So, what is your wish?"

Nekoami blushed. "I-It's for someone i really care about."

Kamari smiled. "That's nice. I wish I could do that."

Nekoami looked at Kamari curiously. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Kamari paused for a moment. "Everyone I love is dead." she said with a suddenly emotionless tone.

Nekoami stopped as Kamari kept walking.

"I-Is that true?" asked Nekoami, whose tone also suddenly changed as well.

Kamari nods. "Yes, but I-" She was interrupted by Nekoami wrapping her arms around her once again. Kamari blushed immediately, surprised by the girl's reaction.

After a few more seconds of hugging Nekoami broke the embrace, blushing as well. "S-Sorry. I-It just made me upset."

Kamari smiled, putting a hand on Nekoami's head. "It's ok. You just surprised me." Nekoami blushed as she felt Kamari's hand on her head. "They died a long time ago, so it doesn't bother me that much."

Nekoami nodded. "A-Alright."

"We should head to the bath." Kamari said as she started to walk next to Nekoami. Unconsciously Kamari's hand slipped next to Nekoami's and held it, entwining their fingers together. Nekoami noticed, but didn't try to pull away as she felt Kamari's grip tighten.

In a few minutes they arrived at the bath. Some of the other girls were already there.

"Hey! Neko nee-chan! Kamari nee-chan!" said Kiko running towards the girls, a towel wrapped around her.

"O-Oh, hey Kiko." said Nekoami smiling.

Kamari gave Kiko a shy nod.

"I'm glad you guys are here." said Kiko smiling. "You should join us. The water's perfect."

Nekoami nodded. "O-Of course."

After getting undressed and wrapping a towel themselves, they headed to headed to the bath. As they got in, they saw Shiro, Kiomi, and Hiyuka already in. Shiro and Kiomi were splashing around while almost fully submerged. Only her and her moth above weren't under water. her eyes were closed as she tried to relax.

"Yo! Neko! Kamari!" said Shiro, waving to the girls.

They waved back as they sat down in the bath. "A-Ahhh! I-It's so nice…" said Nekoami, sinking into the water.

Kamari nodded in agreement. "It is…"

All of a sudden Kiko submerges in front of them, making Nekoami squeak. "Sorry, Neko nee-chan." She said with an innocent smile. "I didn't meant to scare you."

"I-It's ok." replied Nekoami blushing. "I just get scared easily."

"Wow Neko nee-chan." said Kiko coming closer. "You're a lot bustier than seem." she said, squeezing Nekoami's breasts.

Nekoami immediately turned crimson.

"Neko nee-chan?" asked Kiko, noticing the girl's sudden redness.

NEkoami screamed, making everyone look in her direction. Neko quickly covered her breasts. "D-Don't touch them!"

Kamari blushed. "Neko, don't scream so loud." She said, putting a hand over Nekoami's mouth. After a few minutes Nekoami calmed down.

Kiko smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Neko nee-chan. I had no idea you'd react like that."

"I-It's ok." said Nekoami, her blush still lingering on her face. "J-Just don't do it again."

Kiko saluted. "Hai, hai, Neko nee-chan."

"Th-Thank you." Said Nekoami getting up and wrapping a towel around herself. "I-I think I'll go wash off."

"I'll help you." Said Kamari getting up almost immediately.

Nekoami sat over by the shower, unwrapping herself. K-Kamari…" she said with a blush.

"Yes?" Asked Kamari sitting next to her.

"C-Can you help me wash my hair?"

Kamari blushed. "Oh, sure." She said, getting behind Nekoami. She undid Nekoami's ponytail. "Wow…" said Kamari, admiring Nekoami's hair as she started to clean it.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Asked Nekoami worriedly.

"Nothing." Replied Kamari. "I'm just surprised by your hair."

Nekoami laughed. "Y-You remind me of my little sister."

"I do?"

Nekoami nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sh-She loves my hair. Wh-Whenever we takes n]baths together she always loves to wash my hair." She blushed. "Sh-She always says that she wants to be like me, especially my hair."

Kamari smiled. "She sounds really cute."

"Sh-She really is." Nekoami said proudly.

As Kamari got to her head she noticed two little triangle shaped tufts of hair on top of Nekoami's head. She gently wets the rest of her hair and washes it, but they still stick up. She wets them again and tries to flatten them down. Once again they stick up. Angry, Kamari puts more shampoo in Nekoami's hair and scrubs harder. When they still stood up, she dumped the whole bottle of shampoo on Nekoami's head and viciously scrubs, creating a massive amount of bubbles around the girls.

"U-Um, Kamari…" aid Nekoami, her head almost fully encased in bubbles.

Kamari realized what she was doing and stopped. "Oh, sorry Neko." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Those tufts are really annoying to wash."

"O-Oh. Th-Those…" she said reaching up and feeling them through the bubbles. "Th-They've always been like that. M-My mom calls them my ears."

"Your ears?" Asked Kamari curiously.

Nekoami nods. "Y-Yeah."

"Why?"

Nekoami blushes. "I-It's embarrassing…"

Kamari leaned on Nekoami from behind, bringing her head next to Nekoami's. "Please tell me?"

Nekoami reddened. "F-Fine. E-Ever since I was born they've always stood up, no matter what anyone tried to do to tame them. I-I've never really liked them, but my mom thinks they look really cute. A-And as I got older my hair grew surprisingly long. Th-The only way I could handle it was to put it into a ponytail. Sh-She said that with my tufts and my long hair I looked like a cat. A-And that's how I got my name."

"That's really cute." Said Kamari smiling. Then she started to wash Nekoami's back.

"Awww. Look how Kamari nee-chan is washing Neko nee-chan!" Said Kiko, her eyes trained on the girls.

"Why do you do that?" Asked Hiyuka, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Do what?" Asked Kiko.

"Add nee-chan after everyone's name. Don't you get tired of it?"

"Not at all, Hiyuka nee-chan!" Said Kiko with a smile.

"I think it's really cute." Chimed in Shiro.

"Thank you, Shiro nee-chan." Said Kiko.

"No problem." Said Shiro turning to Kiomi. "Hey Kiomi, watch this." She said as she went underwater.

"Shiro?" Kiomi asked, looking around for her. All of a sudden she felt a presence behind her. She was about to turn around when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Surprise!" Said Shiro, tackling Kiomi into the water.

Kiomi started to shriek, but it was muffled as she went underwater.

After a few seconds of splashing Kiomi submerged. "H-Hiyuka, save me!" She went under again, wrestling with Shiro to get out of her grasp.

Shiro laughed playfully. "Awww. Don't be like that. I'm just helping you clean." She said with a small smile.

"Shiro, let her go." Said Hiyuka, opening her eyes.

Shiro turned to her. "Hiyuka, you're no fun. She says with a slight smirk. "Why don't you join us."

"No thanks." Replied Hiyuka getting up and wrapping a towel around her. "Kiomi, we should head back."

Kiko smiled, happy to get away from Shiro for now. But before should leave Shiro grabbed her hand.

"I had fun Kiomi." Said Shiro with a smile.

Kiomi shivered slightly as she wrapped a towel around herself and joined Hiyuka as they left to dry off.

Once they left Kiko leaned against the side of the bath, a small smile on her face. "I'd thought she'd never leave."

The girls turned to her.

"Who? Kiomi or Hiyuka?" Asked Shiro.

"Kiomi nee-chan." Answered Kiko. "But Hiyuka nee-chan too. She kinds of scares me."

"N-Not really." Objects Nekoami. "S-She's really nice once you get to know her."

Kiko shrugged. "Anyway I have an announcement to make." She says cheerily, standing up. "Tomorrow night, midnight. We're going to have a meeting about the target." She said with a sly smile. She got out, wrapping a towel around herself. "Make sure to spread the word." She headed for the exit then stopped. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't let Kioni nee-chan know, 'kay?" She said, leaving with a wink

AN:

Kamari: I have to do the ending AN? *blushes* Alright…

Nekoami: D-Don't worry, I can help.

Kamari: *eyes brighten* Neko?! What are you doing here?

Nekoami: *smiles* W-Well, I know you don't do well with people, so I'd thought I'd help you with the AN.

Kamari: *nods excitedly* Hai! Thank you so much!

Nekoami: N-No problem. B-By the way I really like your coat.

Kamari: *blushes* R-Really? *nonchalantly models her coat*

Nekoami: *claps* W-Well done.

Kamari: *blushes deeper* We-We should get back the AN. I heard that theres a new student coming to Class Black.

Nekoami: R-Really? I-I'm surprised.

Kamari: Me too, but that just means we have to try harder to make your wish come true, Neko.Nekoami: *blushes* O-Of course...


End file.
